Structural members can be placed under significant compressive loads. The use of structural members in bridges, buildings, maritime and aerospace equipment, and munitions can result in catastrophic damage, exorbitant cost and even loss of life when such a member fails.
The interface between a structural member and a load supported by said structural member is a critical location with respect to failure. Such interfaces are often the weak link of a complex structure.
Hollow structural members subjected to a compressive load can experience a “barreling” phenomenon wherein deflection of a structural member sidewall occurs in a lateral direction. This barreling causes deformation to the structural member and can result in shear stresses proximal to the interface between the structural member and the load and/or the base in contact with the member. The interfacial shear stresses can be of such magnitude that failure of the structural member results.
Metal matrix composite materials, for example an aluminum alloy matrix with ceramic fibers therein, provide a substantial weight savings and improved structural integrity over current traditional structural materials such as steels and aluminum alloys. The weight savings obtained by using metal matrix composite materials can immediately be reinvested into other areas of concern, particularly in situations where a weight to strength ratio is critical such as aerospace and munition applications. Therefore, metal matrix composite materials continue to be tested and used in an increasing number of commercial, industrial and military applications. However, the use of a metal matrix composite material as a structural member can create a problem with respect to joining the member to the load it supports, with traditional joining methods such as welding, bolting, screwing, etc., proving difficult if not impossible. With the difficulty of joining a metal matrix composite structural member to another member in a given structure, interfacial integrity becomes an even more important issue.
Therefore, given the criticality of structural member interfaces and the loads said members support, there is a need for an article and a process that reduces the interfacial stresses occurring at interfacial locations.